Cruelty
Name: Cruelty Physical Age: 42 True Age: 42 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Mind 'Power' Cruelty's mind powers allow him to sense other beings, their thoughts, and emotions, as well as communicate telepathically. He can also communicate with fellow immortals at great distances if he focuses in meditation. As well as sensing other beings he can also for visions of his surrounding in his mind's eye, in simplistic white outline, while beings appear coloured based on their emotions, immortals also appear brighter to him then humans. 'Weapon' His main weapon is a whip to disarm a combat opponent, to allow him to get closer to use his carving knife. For situations were a more practical blade is required he also carries a Machete. He has a tendency to use many other tools while torturing victims. 'Summon' His crocodile Rico is relatively laid back, enjoying a good blood shedding by his violent master. He's larger then your average croc, and is a dark green. 'History' Taken from their families, many young boys and girls found themselves victims of a cruel Sin plot. A plot to make the ultimate tool of death. But this plot was not one of the Goddess', but rather a secret project her trusted general War ran behind her back. Figuring she would not be okay with the methods he used, but that the end result would be to her benefit. The plan was simple, War hired a small band of mercenaries, to find ten children between the ages one and three. The kids were taken from their homes, and brought to a hut War had built in the woods. There the kids were tortured, whipped and beaten, to toughen them up, teach them to embrace pain. Their names were replaced with numbers, they were fed slop, and forced to sleep chained up with bags on their heads. Five years they suffered through this, never knowing just why they were here, until finally, the second phase of War's plan began. The children who had survived were allowed outside, chains leashing them in place, these 'recesses' were where War would have them trained. War liked to do the training himself, but he couldn't be there everyday, the children began to respect him in an odd way, and looked forward to when he would be there to train them. They slowly became experts in hand to hand combat, swords, bows, axes, clubs, and all sorts of weapons. The torture left them cold, emotionless, War had his perfect little soldiers, but they were still not what he needed. He needed a single, perfect killing machine. Number Six was that perfect killing machine, Fifteen years in the torture chamber, he was but a shell, ready to spill some blood. And that day came, when War told them the training was finished, and their final test, was the combat test, the four kids who had survived were paired up, and forced to fight to the death. Number Six won his fight with relative ease. was left, in the blood of the closet thing he knew to family. Number Six carved the head from the corpse and cleaned the skull as a trophy while the other fight took place. He did the same after defeating the victor from the other pair. After the fights War had to take leave, he ordered the mercs to lock the boy in the hut, and keep him there until his return. But he wasn't coming back, Number Six was still human, War needed an Immortal, if he killed the boy, Taint would know he had planned this, he had to let things run there course, and hope things went according to plan, otherwise, it was still a fun little test for the Sin. Days passed, Number Six was starving, the Mercenaries only tossing him one meal a day. Then he noticed something, War had not had the torture instruments removed, the whip that had lashed his back for over a decade was left on the wall. War wanted him to use it. He knew what he had to do…and so the next day, as the door opened, and the Merc entered to throw the food in, he noticed Number Six was missing, which meant he'd lose his easy pay check, and worse, have an angry War to deal with. As he frantically searched for the boy, he quickly realized War's perfect killer, was just that. The whip was wrapped around the Merc's neck, and he was hoisted up, to hang from the roof and Number Six took his sword. As other's rushed to check out the commotion, Number Six quickly killed them all. He was now free. But all he knew was death, torture, suffering. And so that's all he needed. Hunting animals in the woods, his first real meals, but nothing to thrilling. So he started attacking travellers, tacking them to the hidden hut to torture them the way he'd been tortured. Their screams of pain reminding him of the pain he once felt, filling the emptiness. He tried to keep at least three victims to torture, but sometimes they just couldn't handle it. Like some of the others who had passed out and never awaken. Almost two decades had passed, and Number Six began to resent his maker. Why had War done this to him, just to leave him in the middle of no where. Little did he realize his answer was not too far away; A girl named Kim had ventured into his hunting grounds, and was captured. Number Six had no idea his new play thing would be the end of his mortal life, and the key to War's plan. And so, he chained her in place, and made her listen to the screams of the others, he wanted her to know what was in store for her. Unfortunately his plan backfired, when their screams gave her strength, and motivation. As he was finally ending the life of one of the victims, he heard the breaking of the beam she was chained to, his carving blade already in hand he ran to investigate, but to his surprise was greeted by the smashing of glass in his face, shards of the glass tearing into his eyes, blinding him, as he tried to dig them out he only worsened the problem. He knew he'd managed to stab her as well, so she wouldn't be able to get to far, and he could hear her stumbling through the hut, he wouldn't let her get away with this. He staggered after her, only to walk into a trap, as the girl's chains wrapped around his neck, slowly choking the life from him. But she only managed to complete the final step in the project; creating the Sin Cruelty. 'Appearance' Cruelty is covered in scars, most notably on his face. His eyes included, destroyed by the shards of glass buried deep within. He wraps his head completely to add a faceless menacing look. And wears an old ripped poncho. It, the bandages wrapping his head and his choice of pants and boots are all shades of brown, covered in blood stains. He has a relatively imposing height and physical build. 'Behaviour' Cruelty enjoys the suffering of others, and the thrill of hunting new victims. Unlike Kindness who is unaware she created him, he sensed her rebirth, and is determined to hunt her down, and add her skull to his collection. He doesn't know how to interact with well with others. 'Other' Blind. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Mind